All That Heaven Will Allow
by restive nature
Summary: Slayer dreams and Whitelighter-Witch hybrid powers collide when the veil between worlds come close to collapsing. Can baby Wyatt survive life on the Hellmouth?
1. Prologue- Roaming The Underground

Title: All That Heaven Will Allow

Chapter Title: Prologue- Roaming The Underground

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BtVS. They belong to Whedon & Mutant Enemy. I also do not own the rights to Charmed. They belong to the WB. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Type: Angst, Action, Humor

Pairing: canon pairings in both shows

Summary: Slayer dreams and Whitelighter-Witch hybrid powers collide when the veil between worlds come close to collapsing. Can baby Wyatt survive life on the Hellmouth?

Spoilers/ Time line: Season 4 (after "Harsh Light Of Day") of Buffy and Season 6 (after "Forget Me... Not") Of Charmed.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: This was one of my contributions started for NaNoWriMo 2012. The story was by no means completed in that month and I am looking forward to continuing it.

A/N2: There is a definite time difference between these two worlds and the seasons that I am using. This will hopefully, be explained within the fiction itself.

All That Heaven Will Allow

Prologue

Roaming The Underground

Buffy had that sense. The one where you knew you were dreaming. And it was an interesting dream. But fairly standard for dreaming a dream of the non slayer type person. Unfortunately, she had also come to realize, that those moments where she knew that she was dreaming? Those were the dreams that became something more. More, because she was a Slayer and she had started an important albeit unrealized until now, journey. She was learning to tap into some of her more esoteric powers. Dream listening, deep listening, were some of those powers. Or maybe just what she called them deep in her own psyche. That's what you got when you put the Slayer in psych class.

In a way, she had always had the deep listening. Or perhaps it wasn't listening. But it was some sense of when Vampires and other demons were around her, as contrasted by normal everyday people. And the dreams too. That was one of the clues as to how she had had it confirmed that she was indeed a Slayer. She'd been having dreams of past Slayer's battles before she'd ever met Merrick, her first Watcher, back in Los Angeles.

And now dream listening, the power to sort of wake yourself up in the dream you were in and say to yourself, '_pay attention'_ because _'this is important'_.

But she must have been getting better at it, she decided, as she was walking down an eerily quiet hallway. She recognized it as part of the college campus she attended at UC Sunnydale. It led to her World History class. She entered the room and took her seat, only to find that it was a test day. Taking tests was hardly monumental in the world of the Slayer. The time passing too quickly and having her pencil break was a little more familiar to her usual stress produced dreams.

Strangely though, Buffy could see and dedicate to memory, every step perfectly as she rose from her seat, moved down to the pencil sharpener, and with another student ahead of her, glanced at the swiftly moving clock once more. The other student turned, her sleeve snagging on the ragged point of Buffy's pencil, tearing her clothes. And then the dream shifted, so swiftly, startling Buffy momentarily.

The new place she was in was much more familiar, over and above the classrooms on the college campus. The caverns, twisting paths, caves and she knew, with a chill running up her spine, that she was somewhere within the Hellmouth itself. Wary, watchful, Buffy waited, sensing something coming in the dream and was very startled to see a baby appear on the floor of the cave she stood in. She tilted her head, puzzled when the child noticed her and lifted one hand from its position at it's side. Almost like it was reaching for her. The child cried out and a dark form appeared between them. It crouched over the child menacingly and even as Buffy cried out a warning, a haze of swirling lights surrounded the child. And then it disappeared.

She did as well, feeling like something was yanking her body in total. Not like a pull in just one part, like an arm or her middle. Like someone yanking on her to get her attention, this felt different from those. She ended up in a new section, but still, she was sure, in the Hellmouth. And then the child appeared once more. The swirling lights were her only clue before it fully formed on the floor of the cavern. The child lifted its hand once more and when Buffy took a step closer to it, the infant smiled.

And then she was gone, back to the world of light, above. Disorienting slightly, but she recovered quickly in the dream. She was sitting in Giles' apartment, watching as a tea cup's handle cracked, the cup breaking away to spill all over her lap, burning her knee with hot liquid. Even as she gasped at the anticipation of the burn, she moved or was moved again. This time she was with Xander, on the streets of Sunnydale, about to walk across the street, talking to her friend, when Xander suddenly yanked her back and a car horn honked at her as it sped by.

And then she was back in her dorm room, Willow dashing in to gather up candles and herbs and other magical mentions that denoted some sort of spell casting awaiting her words. Instead of watching, or helping, Buffy slowly turned, glancing up to see a clock on the wall. But they didn't have a clock on their wall. She made sure to note the time, but was unsure if it was day or night time. She glanced to her right, looking out the window to see that night had fallen.

And it was then that she heard the first words truly spoken in her dream, though she knew that words and conversation had been there. Voices overlapped upon each other, but they were all the same things being said. Men and women, all calling for the same.

_'Wyatt? Wyatt baby? Oh God! Wyatt? Where's Wyatt!"_


	2. C01- Today, Of All Days

Title: All That Heaven Will Allow

Chapter Title: Chapter One- Today, Of All Days

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BtVS. They belong to Whedon & Mutant Enemy. I also do not own the rights to Charmed. They belong to the WB. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Type: Angst, Action, Humor

Pairing: canon pairings in both shows

Summary: Slayer dreams and Whitelighter-Witch hybrid powers collide when the veil between worlds come close to collapsing. Can baby Wyatt survive life on the Hellmouth?

Spoilers/ Time line: Season 4 (after "Harsh Light Of Day") of Buffy and Season 6 (after "Forget Me... Not") Of Charmed.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: This was one of my contributions started for NaNoWriMo 2012. The story was by no means completed in that month and I am looking forward to continuing it.

A/N2: There is a definite time difference between these two worlds and the seasons that I am using. This will hopefully, be explained within the fiction itself.

All That Heaven Will Allow

Chapter One

Today, Of All Days

"Buffy! Wake up!" Willow grunted, shoving at her friend's shoulder once more. She glanced worriedly at the clock on the nightstand table as her blond friend continued to mumble under her breath. She listened for a moment, then shook her head. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as important as her friend and dorm mate getting up and hurrying. "Buffy! You're late!"

"Wha-?" her friend asked suddenly, eyes wide and then blinking rapidly before squinting against, most likely the amount of natural streaming into the room. Not to mention the overhead light Willow had snapped on when she had returned. "Willow? What?"

"Exactly," Willow grunted with a small frown. Her friend's look of confusion increased as Willow relaxed slightly on the edge of the bed. "That's what you were muttering."

"I was?" she asked, looking still just as confused for a moment and then shook her head. "No... Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Willow frowned, thought momentarily about it and then smirked. "Who's that? Some campus cutie that's caught your eye? Because that would be a nice thing to dream about."

"No Wills," Buffy protested before falling back to lay a little straighter, covering her eyes with her forearm. "It was a baby. Someone was calling his name."

"Oh," Willow's voice held more than a smidgen of disappointment. "Well then, if it was just that, then you need to get up. Now!"

"Huh?" Buffy gaped at her friend for a moment. "What's the big deal Willow? I have dreams all the time. It's not all Slaying and gore and cryptic whatchamacallits." She grinned then. At least not every night, even though this last night... but still, there hadn't been gore. Or any actual slaying.

"The big deal is you slept through class," Willow pointed out. "Don't you remember me waking you up earlier?"

Buffy tried to think a moment and she did sort of vaguely remember that Willow had gotten up, charging around the room as she had prepared herself for the day. Buffy had watched with bleary eyes, amused at her friend's scholarly vigor. Willow had had a date with her boyfriend Oz, to meet for breakfast, so she had rushed off, promising to see Buffy in class. But then, that's where things kind of got hazy. "I slept through class?" she echoed and Willow nodded slowly and pointedly. Buffy thought on it for a moment and then shrugged one shoulder. "Eh, it's not big deal if I miss one eensy little class. I mean, how many classes did I miss in high school? And I still managed to graduate."

"It's not that Buffy," Willow sighed. "It's the one we have coming up, remember? Big test."

"Big test?" Buffy repeated, feeling like a record on a turntable, with the needle stuck in one position. And then it came back to her. The big test in history to see what they had retained from their first section of study material. She flew up from her supine position, nearly dislodging Willow, who expediently moved out of the way, just in time. "Oh! Big test! What time is it?"

Willow simply pointed at the clock.

"Crap!" Buffy snapped. Not enough time for her morning routine. Barely enough time to get there before the professor locked the door against late comers. Did she even have time to get dressed? "Why didn't you call me?" she demanded helplessly of her friend as she scrambled out of the bed and Willow rose behind her to start gathering up Buffy's school items.

"I did!" Willow protested. "You didn't answer. So I figured that you were on your way. Or stuck somewhere else. Or had a Slaying situation. Or Giles needed you. Or maybe something happened to your mom. Or Xander. It could have been Xander. He's not around all the time anymore for us to keep an eye on."

"Okay, okay, I get it Wills," Buffy nodded impatiently as she yanked clothes from the closet. Whatever was closest to hand that didn't clash grossly was what she came away with.

Underwear and socks were just grabbed from their respective drawers in the small dresser that resided in the room. Knowing that Willow wasn't the peeping Jane type, Buffy had little compunction about changing around her roommate. It was the sort of thing that happened occasionally. Once she was ready to go, she turned, trying to soothe the few fly aways she had, to see Willow holding out her book bag.

"I threw your brush and some gum in there," Willow smiled kindly. "Now let's go!"

The girl's rushed from their room, barely pausing to check the knob to make sure that the door was locked. Not just because they kept weapons in their room, but who knew what creep might take it in his or her head to get happy with their personal belongings. It was something the Resident Advisor had handed pamphlets out on at the start of the year. They wove through the hallway, where people were moving at their own paces. Thankfully, the lecture hall where their class took place was not too far from Stevenson Hall, which they resided in.

They arrived just as the professor was counting down the seconds on his watch hand. As the girls smiled up at him, relieved that they weren't late, he gave them a brief nod of acknowledgment. Buffy was the last person in and he pulled the door shut behind her and turned to move back to his desk at the front of the room, while Buffy followed after Willow to reach their usual seats.

"All right," Professor Gold announced, his voice booming. "As you were warned, a test to see what cumulative knowledge you've retained from our curriculum on the first few weeks. You have the entire class to complete the section. And as warned, there are multiple choice, answer style and two bonus essay questions."

The class was nodding along with his statements as he began passing back the slim notebook style tests. He divided them evenly among the rows and the students began lifting them over their heads to pass them back to the next in line. Once everyone had their tests, they waited for his approval to start and there was a flurry of paper and the scratching of pencils. It wasn't that different from high school after all.

Buffy was relieved that she and Willow had crammed for this test over a series of nights. She'd have never been prepared for this if she'd tried to shove the information back into her brain in one night. She was feeling good, despite the rushing of the morning. Of course that all had to end when the end of her pencil snapped. With a frown, she reached for her book bag, to find the pencil sharpener that she carried with her. But it wasn't there.

Quickly weighing her options, she knew that because it was test time, she'd be in trouble if she tried to borrow Willow's. And unfortunately all of her other pencils were brand new, unused and therefore, unsharpened at all. That left rising from her seat and using the pencil sharpener at the teacher's desk, which as it turned out, wasn't a problem apparently, as another girl had a similar problem to her own. Buffy rose from her seat, after flipping her test over. Not like anyone would want to cheat off her, but if she wasn't doing as well as she thought she was, she didn't want anyone to notice either.

With a whispered word of apology, she made her way to the aisle and then down to the teacher's desk. She held up her pencil as the teacher glanced up at her. Seeing her and another girl with the same problem, he shook his head wearily, that same look upon his face that her mother always had whenever Buffy had been young and had inevitably gotten dirty while wearing good clothes. Buffy grinned a little at that thought and turned her attention back to her path. But apparently she was too late as the girl ahead of her had already finished sharpening her pencil and had turned to return to her seat. It was obvious from her gasp that she hadn't realized that Buffy had been behind her.

"Oh! Ow!" the girl had winced. And Buffy looked down, wide eyed.

"Oh, oh my God," she gasped as well. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize... I swear, I'll pay to replace it. I didn't hurt you did I?" she winced.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it," the other girl shook her head quickly, even as she pressed her other hand to where Buffy's pencil had caught on her sweater, ripping a hole into it. Buffy was concerned about that, but it was more, the angry red mark underneath that she had glimpsed.

"Is there a problem Ms. Summers?" the professor questioned quietly from across the expanse of his desk. "Ms. Quincy?"

"Oh, sorry," Buffy grimaced and held up her pencil while the other girl held up her arm.

"Just an accidental run in," Ms. Quincy, Buffy couldn't remember her first name, pulled the sweater up to reveal the worrisome damage. It was easy to see the small scrape, but thankfully, no punctures. The girl turned back to Buffy. "And really, don't worry about replacing the shirt. It was one my grandma chose. I've been looking for an excuse not to wear it again."

Buffy smiled at the obvious attempt to placate any hard feelings.

"That's fine then, so if we could please refrain from distracting the rest of the class, hmm?" their professor prompted heavily. Both girls gave him apologetic smiles and the other stepped around Buffy so that the way to the pencil sharpener was clear.

It wasn't until she stepped up to the manual piece of machinery that Buffy suddenly flashed back to her dream. Her eyes were narrow as she stared down uncomprehendingly at the simple class room equipment.

She had to get to Giles!


End file.
